


Maybe We Will

by Makimono



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "It's more angst than romance." - Zexnssei, "Like my idea of romance is being humiliated." - Zexnssei, "This made me constipated." - Zexnssei, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Surprises, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makimono/pseuds/Makimono
Summary: How to Make Your Valentine’s Day MemorableStep 1: Wake up early in the morning and clean yourself rigorously before wearing your uniform.Step 2: Style your hair how you think is best and spray your favorite perfume around your neck.Step 3: Don’t forget to pack your homemade chocolates into your bag.Step 4: Attend school like usual.Step 5: Patiently wait for the last bell to ring.Step 6: Give the most amazing box of chocolates to your crush and confess.Step 7: They accept your feelings and the two of you live happily ever after.Bonus step: Realize that life isn’t as easy as the romance movies you watched when you were a kid.





	1. February 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abdabx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdabx/gifts).



> I made a promise on January 27, 2018:  
>   
> And for the first time in history, I keep it! :D
> 
> This is for Abbie; my reader, my first fic commentator, my friend, my only company when I stay up past 12AM because of the time zones, my British English teacher, and of course, my occasional lover (?). She also chose the names for reader’s brothers in this fic.
> 
> This is also for those who obviously want to read a Kuroo x Reader. A few months ago I created a poll and Kuroo x Reader was in the top three because he’s hot, so this is what I can give you for now. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Important!  
> 1\. English isn’t my native language, so please forgive and correct me when I make a mistake.  
> 2\. F/N is First Name. L/N is Last Name. I’ll try my best to not use a lot of these because they can be annoying, but since this is written in 3rd POV, I think that’ll be impossible to do.
> 
> This chapter is betaed by [Nica](https://twitter.com/pantsutaku).
> 
> Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *

On February 13, it was nothing unusual for people to talk about their Valentine’s Day plan, regardless of whether they wanted to spend it with their partner, friends, family, or alone. That included those who studied at Nekoma Metropolitan High, especially since the school had never banned the activity from being celebrated as long as it didn’t crash with their actual study time. Sometimes even the teachers took a part in enjoying the moment because what’s better than watching youth learn to love and take the extra step to convey it in the most romantic way?

There had been some exceptional stories throughout the history of the school—stories that weren’t merely about kids pronouncing their love with a box of homemade chocolates or a sentimental letter that’d been rewritten countless times. Last year, a second-year guy brought a colorful bucket of more than two hundred fresh roses for his girlfriend to commemorate the days they’d been together. The other time, a rich third-year guy showed his love to his crush by decorating the school with thousands of brightly colored balloons and ordering a banner with “Will you be my girlfriend?” written on the body. It was uproarious until it got broadcasted by so many digital and printed media in Japan.

Even until now, these things were often mentioned to give hope to those who wished to receive a surprise. It didn’t have to be a huge one because many people couldn’t handle crowds. A simple invitation to dinner would be enough. A traditional way of calling the person to the backyard and confess under a blooming cherry blossom would work wonders. A confession through a text or phone call wouldn’t be too nice, but it was better than nothing since there were a lot of shy people out there. Up to this point, desperate singles would basically accept anything.

“And… we’re still boyfriendless this year. We aren’t hunting for one, so it shouldn’t matter.” A girl with a long straight black hair told her two friends as she lazily stroked the back of her head. They weren’t the only group of friends in 3-5 who decided to spend the first few minutes of the lunch break in the class because the cafeteria would need time to shift from a bloodbath over rice balls and breads to a normal and safe place to sit down and relax.

“Don’t worry, Ayaka. We’re boyfriendless and awesome. We’re also going to get homemade chocolates from F/N,” the one that dyed her curly hair into dark brown pointed her finger at the girl who sat in the desk in front of her while Ayaka who stood beside them nodded as an agreement to what was just stated. “Hey, even if you’ve been with Ayaka since middle school, you must give me the same amount of chocolates, okay?”

F/N gently pulled one corner of her lips. “Of course. You don’t have to ask because you’re also my good friend, Miwa. We’ve been in the same class for two years.”

“How sweet.” Miwa showed a grin. “Are you really going to give everyone in the class?”

“I’m planning to, but also those from other classes and the teachers. I’ll put them in a small plastic bag to save time. I’ll ask my brothers to help me.”

“Cool, and since he’s going to study pharmaceutical sciences at Keidai while you won’t, why don’t you make a special heart-shaped one for the gorgeous Kuroo Tetsurou?”

“Eh?!” F/N yelped before decreasing her volume in realization that she didn’t want to be the center of attention. “Kuroo…? Why did you suddenly mention him…?”

“Why? Don’t you like him? And don’t act as if this is the first time I’ve ever asked you about him. Why don’t you try being honest for once? Go confess.” Miwa’s grin became wider.

F/N shyly shook her head, trying to hide the gawkiness that she might project in the way her body moved. “Still no. I’m going to give everyone obligatory chocolates like usual, but you two will get more than the others.”

“Oh, no.” Miwa put on a disappointed face. “Are you sure you’ll only give more to the two us? Are you really that sure? What about three… two… one—”

“What are you three talking about?”

Just when F/N was about to question Miwa’s random countdown, she was startled by a male voice that she’d heard a million times. She turned her head to the right and found the man of the moment standing next to her desk, one hand propping on the edge of the surface. Her heart beat a little faster than a second ago, but she’d like to believe that it was because he appeared out of nowhere when he was the one currently being talked about. Anyone would’ve reacted the same way. The reason Miwa and Ayaka didn’t budge was because they stood on the opposite direction from her, so they could already see Tetsurou heading towards them. There’s no any other explanation to it.

“Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day,” Ayaka answered on everyone’s behalf.

“Oh, true.” Tetsurou smiled, narrowing his eyes as he stared at F/N. “I’ll be waiting for your chocolates, alright? Just like the past two years.”

F/N fluttered her eyes several times before returning Tetsurou’s smile with a softer one. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll give people that I know from your club too.”

“But can you give me some extra pieces? Among every type of chocolate that I’ve had, I love yours the most. They taste and smell good, that’s why I’m looking forward to Valentine’s Day this year. I won’t tell my friends about it. It’ll be our secret… and Ayaka and Miwa.” Tetsurou brought a finger in front of his mouth before bringing it back down since he didn’t get a quick answer from the girl. “So, what do you think?”

“Ah, yes, of course.” For a split second, F/N forgot how to breathe. She wondered why Tetsurou didn’t tell her these two years ago. She felt a bit overwhelmed because today was just like any other day and she didn’t expect to get such high praise towards the easy process of melting and setting chocolates inside the refrigerator. Then again, anyone would’ve reacted the same way. It wasn’t just her. If Miwa and Ayaka were in her shoes, they’d maybe have it worse.

“Okay then. Good luck.” Tetsurou patted F/N’s head twice before walking away to the only door of their classroom and being gone within a blink of an eye.

And there he left the girl, frozen in place.

Although this wasn’t the first time Tetsurou touched her in a friendly way, F/N couldn’t think of a sentence to explain what kind of heart palpitation she was suffering from. She wasn’t ready for any of these. She wasn’t ready when he came by to her desk, just like she wasn’t ready when he told her that the reason he was waiting for Valentine’s Day was because of her chocolates, followed by his big hand grazing the top of her head. All that she could perceive besides the overall noise of her classmates was the giggles of her two friends, with one being consistently louder than the other. It wasn’t helpful at all. It gave her nothing but uneasiness.

The first time she heard about Tetsurou was during the first week of school. The girls in her class were in the middle of changing to their gym uniform when a few chattered about the cool boys and girls in their year. His name was mentioned by one of them and the others immediately agreed, describing him as “the tallest guy in his class who’s very outgoing and attractive, even with his unsymmetrical messy hair. He’s also in the volleyball club and he’s been playing the said sport since middle school”. The next morning when she was on the way to the toilet, she saw Tetsurou leaning against the window in front of the public place with some of his friends. He did look different than the rest of them, but she never thought about it too much.

The first time they talked was when she was a member of the student council. Somewhere around June, there’s an after-school meeting that discussed about the distribution of funds for all the clubs. She had to stay until late afternoon to do some paperwork with some other people. When it was five, there’s a knock on their door and she was told by the upperclassmen to open it. She did and it was Tetsurou. He gave her a piece of paper about the male volleyball club’s fund because what his captain and vice-captain handed during the earlier meeting was the wrong version. It was only him explaining and her muttering “okay”, but it was already something worth to be remembered.

Then things just happened. Even when they weren’t in the same class, he started to greet her whenever they met in the hallway or some other places. She never knew how he found out about her full name, but the same thing could be said to her—Tetsurou never knew how she found out about his. He never asked, so she didn’t feel like asking either. But it wasn’t a one-in-a-lifetime sort of chemistry between them because everybody else had it just the same. It was very common for people who spent eight hours a day in the same building to remember each other. Word of mouth was one of the strongest aspects in this.

They got into the same class in their senior year. He tapped her back when she was in the middle of searching her name on the biggest school board located in the entrance of the school. He smiled and told her it was great that they were going to spend almost a year together, saving her from wasting time. Ayaka, who’s known as her best friend, would also be with them. She had a feeling that it’d be the best ending for her high school life since besides being able to be with Tetsurou—not like she ever prayed for it—Ayaka had officially broken the record of sticking with her for five consecutive years since middle school.

“Right…” Miwa remarked after some time, looking jaded as she pulled F/N back from the past. “‘I don’t like Kuroo’, she said before becoming speechless… Where’s your mind wandering?”

“Okay, I’m going to get some snacks!” F/N stood from her chair, quietly slamming her palms on the wooden table. Without waiting for Miwa to stop giggling like a lunatic, she moved her legs out of this place, not looking back for once. It wasn’t a second later when her two friends eventually followed her because not seeing the three of them together would be a rare sight.

* * *

“L/N! Wait!”

F/N hadn’t had the chance to stop walking and look behind to check on whoever called her when she felt two girls embracing each one of her arms. It was a good thing Ayaka and Miwa were a meter ahead and not right beside her because they could’ve ricocheted around the packed hallway, considering it’d only been a minute or two since the last school bell rang. It felt as if she really wasn’t allowed to speak when three more girls came to her from the north. These were all from other classes and she had no idea what they sought from a sad girl who just wanted to go home.

“Will you do our hair and makeup tomorrow?” they simultaneously requested, almost sounding like a choir.

“Oh…” F/N raised both eyebrows, remembering the lovely kinds of sparks that could happen right where she stood in twenty-four hours from now. “Sure, but bring your own applicators and lipsticks, okay? It’s not good if we all share the same one because of the transferable bacteria. I also can’t stay at school for too long because I have something to do.”

“Yay, you’re really the best!” the girl on her left snuggled into her tighter before thanking her and letting her go. The other four did the same and quite honestly, F/N had a hard time comprehending each syllable. All that she got was they would come to her classroom after class tomorrow and they promised to bring what they had to. And just like that, they all scattered into different directions.

“Here we go again with our makeup artist. It’s totally understandable why those girls trust you to take care of them because you’re very talented, but you should ask them to pay you. You have almost five thousand followers on your stunning Instagram, so you can charge them a good fee.” From the way Miya voiced her opinion, she didn’t seem to be joking, yet F/N opted to only smile as she continued stepping forward, now directly between her two friends.

After being forced by Miwa, six months ago she finally created an Instagram account and it had generated quite a lot of traffic. Only a few people that she personally knew had an Instagram because everybody in Japan used LINE and often Twitter. That said, she could proudly declare that those five thousand followers weren’t her own friends. She’d earned money over the past few years from doing some freelance makeup or hairdo jobs, but she’d gotten a lot more since then, now from all over the city and not only around her neighborhood. Every month, it was guaranteed that she’d get called at least once. On last Christmas and New Year’s Eve, she had to work the entire day for those who would go out on a romantic date.

Other people who saw what just happened in the hallway might assume that her schoolmates were just using her, but she had a rule to never ask money from her own schoolmates because it was weird. She wasn’t stupid—she was aware that she was going to lose some amount of mascara and concealer, but she was also going to gain experience and pictures for her portfolios. Nothing exhibited her credibility better than the before and after shots that she could post online to attract customers. She also wouldn’t be called stingy by anyone. No matter how she looked it, it was always a win-win situation.

“It’s so cold today.” Ayaka hugged herself as soon as they arrived at the first floor since the front door of the school was wide open, allowing the winter wind blowing into the entrance of where the shoe lockers were placed. Hearing people’s grumbles, seemingly she wasn’t the only one feeling this way. Even the thick jacket people’s wearing and the fact that they lived in Tokyo couldn’t protect them from shaking to the point of freezing to death. Good thing it wasn’t snowing.

F/N could feel her legs going numb as she dashed to her locker, just a couple boxes apart from Ayaka’s. She let out a “huh” when she couldn’t find her plain black scarf. She was sure she wore it to school and that she folded and kept it inside her locker before she went to her class. Did it fall? Impossible. If it did, then she would’ve noticed because it was a huge and long object, not akin to a tiny strand of hair. Did someone steal it? Among all possibilities, this sounded the best. Maybe someone forgot theirs and randomly pick a locker that turned out to be hers. This was why Nekoma should’ve ordered a locker with an actual lock. Safety should be their number one concern.

“Ayaka, have you seen my scarf?” F/N asked Ayaka and when she got a “no”, she moved to Miwa who stood behind her. “Miwa, have you seen my scarf?”

“Huh?” Miwa scowled. “No. Did you lose it?”

“Uh, seems like it…” F/N mumbled in a gloomy tone. She was going to survive even if she had to go home by foot, but that was her favorite scarf that she bought as a gift to herself for starting high school. She couldn’t accept that her item was gone without a trace like this. She wanted to find the culprit if it was really stolen or the person who might’ve kindly picked it up, but she didn’t know where to start. If she told the teachers, most likely they’d advise her to not make a big deal out of it and simply buy a new one. The wisest way for her was to take a deep breath, forgive, and forget.

“How come it’s gone? Did someone steal it?” Ayaka joined the discussion with what F/N had in mind, but she was all ready to walk home with a red checked scarf around her neck. Miwa’s also good to go with her plain white one. Almost everyone here wore their own scarf.

F/N sighed, deciding not to sulk over a simple matter like this. “It’s not a big deal. It’s not the end of the world. Maybe I unconsciously left it somewhere or it really fell. It’s my own mistake for not checking it twice. I’ll borrow one from my brothers for tomorrow—”

F/N stopped speaking when a person coiled a warm object around her neck from behind. She looked down to make sure that it wasn’t a snake or any types of reptiles. Once she registered that it was a dark grey striped scarf, she turned around to find Tetsurou smiling at her with Morisuke by his side. Her heart skipped a beat. When her eyes met Tetsurou’s and lasted for seconds, her emotion overwhelmed, as if it was going to burst and instead of collapsing because of the harsh weather of this city, it’d be because of his never-ending affection. She couldn’t take the heat, so she chose to avert her gaze down to the floor.

“How could you lose your scarf? Be careful next time,” Tetsurou reprimanded her, holding his laughter at the same time.

“Uh, yeah… I don’t know how it happened, but you don’t have to…” F/N clutched the scarf with one hand, intending to take it off, but Tetsurou acted faster by tying both ends in the simplest knot. This wasn’t how she usually wore it, but if she had to be honest, she didn’t mind it at all.

As long as it was Tetsurou and no one else, she wouldn’t push the person away.

“Thank you. I-I need to go home soon. I’ll give you back the scarf tomorrow. See you. Yaku, you too.” Without lifting her chin to look at Tetsurou and Morisuke for one last time, F/N ran away from the scene. She almost bumped into people, but she didn’t stop until she reached the front gate with a heaving chest and burning cheeks.

The scent left on Tetsurou’s scarf was sweet, soft, and masculine, but not too sharp nor deep. It was something that she’d encountered before, but she was unable to name every single element because she wasn’t an expert in this field. What she had back home was the cheap perfume that anyone could get in the minimarket all over the country. When she closed her eyes, she could picture earth and its nature—land, rain, trees, forests, and anything green that she couldn’t find in a busy capital like Tokyo. It fit with Tetsurou’s persona. He was very gentle, very considerate, and very selfless. He was mature like an older brother everyone could depend on. He was a great person. He was like no other.

“Hey, that was too obvious!” Miwa’s yelling broke F/N’s short vision.

“W-what was too obvious?” F/N questioned Miwa’s statement as soon as she stood in front of her with Ayaka who always looked as cool as cucumber.

“That you like—” Miwa lowered her voice because there were a lot of students passing by. “That you like Kuroo, dumbo. He was confused when you suddenly fled like that, but we covered you up by saying that you have jobs this evening.”

F/N curled her lips, gripping the strap of her brown school bag. “Sorry. I was startled. I know Kuroo and I aren’t strangers, but… I don’t know how to put this…”

Miwa rolled her eyes. “Just say it!”

“I… That…” F/N’s heart raced as she struggled to talk. “…don’t you feel that Kuroo’s a bit off today? I think… he’s being a bit too… physical?”

“Okay, wait a minute.” Ayaka elevated one hand in the air to prevent anyone from mouthing before her. “Don’t take this too seriously because we can never be too sure, but I think he expects you to confess to him tomorrow.”

“What?” F/N yelped, eyes agape. If Miwa’s the one who said that, she could understand because her hobby was to taunt people, but Ayaka? She’d been nonchalant about this subject ever since Miwa brought it up during lunch break.

“Think about it. He asked you for more chocolates and I don’t think he’s ever done the same to another girl because we haven’t heard any rumor, have we? There must be more things, but since you two are actually pretty close, we might not notice them,” Ayaka provided a logical explanation. “Look, take this with a pinch of salt, but I think Kuroo likes you.”

Instead of shouting a denial out loud, F/N knitted her eyebrows. “Stop that, Ayaka. He doesn’t like me.”

“Hmm… That can be true.” Miwa folded her hands in front of her chest while nodding. “Kuroo is really kind, but he doesn’t treat other girls like how he treats you. I’ve never seen him being that close to another girl. He likes to joke around with you and sometimes nudges you. How come you don’t realize that? Although you’re right about him being a bit too much today, so I must agree with Ayaka’s prediction…”

F/N couldn’t oppose her friends because she didn’t want to have an extensive useless debate about something that’d hurt her the more she mulled over it. Tetsurou liking her? That Kuroo Tetsurou who’s the captain and star of his volleyball team until his retirement last January, who’s always in the top five of their school rank because he studied harder than anyone else in their class, and who’s accepted into Keio University’s department of pharmaceutical sciences that had less than ten percent of acceptance rate? No matter how positive she wanted to judge herself, all she could see was a girl who held a piece of beauty blender and cotton pad, while Tetsurou wore a white coat and tried to save the world by finding the cure to diabetes mellitus.

“I need to go home and prepare the chocolates for tomorrow. See you again. Take care and be safe.” With the power of divinity, F/N blocked the image of her standing next to Tetsurou from her pathetic mind. She didn’t wait for her friends’ permission when she left the gate, skipping some steps as she swung her legs a tad too fast. She heard Miwa call her a coward and a loser, but just like her, that girl needed to be realistic.

Someone like Tetsurou would never hold a feeling towards an average person.

* * *

Once she was home, F/N was welcomed with the usual sight of her three older brothers playing PlayStation in the living room, all sitting on the same sofa that was situated across from the TV. She stood behind them, waiting in case someone would notice the littlest being home and had the instinct to say “welcome home” or even better, “are you hungry?”, but that was just a wishful thinking. She’d been living with these boys her whole life and that had never happened when they were too absorbed in the multiplayer video game that could consume hundreds of hours of their life.

F/N abruptly unwrapped Tetsurou’s scarf and smacked it against the head of the one who sat in the middle, who ironically was also the middle son. “Hey. Smell this and tell me what kind of scent this is.”

“Huh? W-wait, pause the game!” he shrieked before holding the scarf with both hands. “Wait… This isn’t your scarf, is it?”

“Just tell me what kind of scent this is,” F/N groaned in exasperation, but then she wanted to laugh when the other two brothers also grabbed a part of the scarf and brought their nose closer. If only she could record this moment, because not everyone had the privilege of watching three adults sniffing a piece of fabric that had no clear background to it. It was creepy, but amusing at the same time.

“Hmm…” the middle one spoke first. “Sandalwood, I guess?”

“Yes, I think sandalwood too,” the one who sat on the left—the youngest one—agreed.

“I know nothing about fragrance, but this smells very subtle. Did you steal it from one of your rich teachers?” the oldest one added and that was when F/N pulled the scarf back like it was worth one million yen and clung to it like it was the last valuable item from the most important person in her life who just passed away a few days ago.

The brothers didn’t attempt to interrogate her based on her odd behavior as they went back to their video game, as known as something that weighed more than their only sister. F/N didn’t care much either as she hurriedly sprinted to her room on the second floor. She dropped Tetsurou’s scarf on the single bed, hung her bag on the hanger hooks on the wall beside her metallic wardrobe, and changed her uniform into something comfortable for cooking—a loose t-shirt and long pants because even if she was inside, short pants would be too daredevil for the weather. Then she stared at the lonely grey scarf.

Sandalwood.

Before she went anywhere, she grabbed her phone from her bag and searched for “sandalwood” on the internet. She read through many descriptions of what sandalwood should smell like and everything fit into her depiction of what naturally grew on earth. Even the name itself should already explain it well—that it had something to do with the woods. She didn’t know why this would matter that much, but she was glad that she’d found an answer to the question that might linger in her head for longer than needed.

Her eyes were riveted back on the grey scarf. Her mind was filled once again with Tetsurou and everything he’d done so far to her. He’d bought her some of her favorite drinks and snacks without her asking, but he also got some for Ayaka and Miwa because he was a reasonable human being. He’d helped her carry papers and books to the teacher’s room, but she’d seen him do the same to other people, regardless of their gender and grade. When Miwa said that Tetsurou had never treated another girl like he treated her, was it true? On the top of her mind, she couldn’t think of something that Tetsurou would _only_ do to her. It was all parts of Miwa’s imagination.

* * *

Her plan was to give two pieces of chocolates to more than sixty people that she was quite close to and also to her family. She owned many silicon chocolate molds in the shape of flowers, hearts, and stars that could hold fifteen pieces of chocolates. The middle part of her refrigerator had four layers that could handle three molds on each, which meant that if she filled everything, she could produce a total of one hundred and eighty chocolates. She could even give some to the school’s gardeners, janitors, and securities.

The first thing she did was clean the refrigerator by taking the stuff out and wiping every corner with a damp towel. She had to utilize the dining table and the four chairs surrounding it since she didn’t have a fancy kitchen like a renowned chef or celebrity. Besides, she had to use the kitchen counters for her actual homemade chocolates making. Within minutes, she’d prepared everything required—some blocks of white chocolates, two double boilers she’d use to temper the chocolates, two spatulas to stir and scrape the chocolates, a bottle of red food coloring that she submerged inside of a bowl of warm water because it wasn’t a good idea to add a room temperature food coloring to a hot chocolate, some big bowls to mix the chocolates with the food coloring, and some measuring cups to pour the chocolates into the molds.

She multitasked like she was the head chocolatier of the award-winning shop in Switzerland. She chopped the chocolates into smaller pieces so they’d melt faster and drop them onto the transparent heatproof bowls on top of the boilers. She waited for around ten minutes before using both hands to stir the slow-melted chocolate until they reached her desired consistency. She turned the flame off and took the bowls off the heat with a thick towel to protect herself from getting burned. She transferred everything into one big bowl before adding a few drops of red food coloring that’d been warmed up well so that it wouldn’t seize her chocolates and ruin everything.

“Good girl.”

F/N stopped her hands from combining the mixture and raised her head to see Ren, her oldest brother, standing behind the dining table with a phone in his hand. “…Nii-san, what are you doing?”

“Recording you.”

“…and why?”

“I just want to create memories when you’re still young. Don’t mind me.” Ren swayed his unoccupied hand, signaling F/N to keep on working.

F/N grunted, choosing not to care too much because her brothers sometimes acted like they were educated in another planet. As long as they weren’t bad people who hurt her in any way, she wouldn’t complain too much. She kept her focus locked into her bowl of chocolates that’d turned baby pink, just like how she preferred it to be. Last year, each person received one dark red and one white chocolate—she wanted it to be lighter, but she accidentally added too much food coloring and almost cried. Two years ago, it was pink, blue, and white because she had less friends and more time than now.

“Anyway, you’ve been single for eighteen years. Do you have any comment about that? Maybe share your deepest feelings? Are you sad?” Ren bombarded F/N with frivolous questions, as if he was currently in the middle of his job as a journalist for a nosy celebrity news website.

“Yes, I’ve been single for eighteen years and what’s wrong with that? Am I less of a person just because I’ve never held hands with a guy?” F/N asked back. “You only dated one girl when you’re eighteen and you’ve been alone for ten years since.”

“At least I have more experience than you.”

F/N snorted before reaching for two measuring cups, dividing the pink chocolates into each. “Don’t try to make yourself feel better, Nii-san. We all know you didn’t do anything with that girl.”

“Who gave you the scarf?” Ren swiftly changed the topic, proving that he didn’t let what happened in the living room slip away that easily. “You seemed enthralled to the point that you wanted to find out about what kind of perfume the owner of that scarf is using.”

F/N’s hand twitched upon hearing the question, but as soon as Tetsurou’s face popped in her mind, she shoved it away and tried to behave as normal as possible. “I lost my scarf and I don’t know why, so a friend lent me his.”

“A friend,” Ren emphasized the title. “Is it really ‘a friend’?”

“It is,” F/N coolly responded as she began filling the molds she had nearby. She’d put out twelve, so she was going to fill six of them with pink and the other six with white. It was very likely for her to get some leftovers, but she had extra molds to take care of that. There wouldn’t be a problem at all because she’d done this before.

“Will you give this ‘a friend’ one box of chocolates called ‘full of love’?” Ren couldn’t stop teasing his sister and it was funnier since his expression was flat. Maybe he didn’t even realize that he sounded like a joke.

“I give everyone the same shapes of chocolates, thank you for asking, but some got more than the others, like Ayaka and Miwa for instance,” F/N explained, dominant hand steady above the mold. It’d be a hassle if she spilled or overfilled some since she also had to transferred them inside the refrigerator. It was better to stop a few millimeters before it reached the top to avoid anything bad.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Ren said as he stepped closer to where F/N stood, zooming in to capture her movement better. “Do you like this guy? What’s his name? Tell me more about him.”

“Don’t stand next to me, you’re blocking the light!” F/N admonished Ren and with a faint “sorry”, he walked back, only to move to somewhere behind her. She was terrified of messing her hard work if Ren stayed here any longer, but unfortunately for her, he didn’t seem to be aware of what his actions could cause.

“Why don’t you just tell me about him? As an older brother, I’m glad that someone finally manages to make my little sister—”

“It’s my classmate and he lent it to me because he’s a good person.” F/N set the measuring cup aside, fiercely glaring at Ren. “Now can you leave me alone? After this, I need to work on the other type of chocolates, then I must wait twenty minutes for them to fully set. You should get ready because I’m going to ask you and the others to help me pack them and clean up before six because I must cook dinner for the family and do our laundry. I can’t afford to make a mistake, but I’m bound to have one if you keep pestering me like this.”

Ren shrugged. “Alright, I’ve tried and gotten the answer, anyway.”

“Whatever. Tell the other two to help me in twenty minutes from now and turn your camera off.”

“Alright.” Ren locked his phone, just like what F/N asked. “Good luck with the chocolates.”

“Thanks,” F/N replied before exhaling a long breath and holding the measuring cup that was still half full. She didn’t want to be bothered right now, particularly about Tetsurou because it’d remind her of things that she had a hard time acknowledging. All that she wanted to do today was to get things done. End of discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked what you read so far! I had to do some research because:  
> \- I know nothing about makeup and hairdo.  
> \- I don’t know how sandalwood smells like.  
> \- I cook, but I’ve never made homemade chocolates.
> 
> The next chapter will be titled “February 14”, but I’m not sure if I can really update it on that date because I have things to do. I’ll try. Have a nice day and happy Valentine's Day~ ♥
> 
> Note!  
> You can change every F/N and L/N to your own name by using these:  
> [Extension for Chrome](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli)  
> [Add-on for Mozilla](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/foxreplace)  
> Note that it won’t work for the mobile version as it doesn’t support any extension! Don’t hope too much for it to happen either!


	2. February 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue. Abbie, don’t kill me. :’)
> 
> Beta readers: Jane, Neo, and Nica. Thank you for staying up with me for a few days as I struggled to finish this chapter, guys. ❤
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

F/N knew she might feel a little too excited on February 14 when she woke up several minutes earlier than usual. In the shower, she spent so much time cleaning all unseen dirt under her clipped nails and every tricky corner of her ears. She made sure that there was nothing wrong with her uniform by rechecking it three times before eventually wearing it. When she combed her hair, she thought of curling the tips, but she changed her mind because she didn’t want to look as if she was expecting something different today.. The only thing she did normally was the decent amount of perfume she sprayed around her body.

None of her working brothers were awake when she walked into the dining room, so she did the things that she’d done millions of times before; preparing breakfast for the entire family. She toasted some bread, fried some sunny-side up eggs and beef sausages, and sliced some fresh tomatoes that some of the family liked. If she was in the mood, she’d make a bowl of salad with a delicious homemade dressing or a complete different meal that was better than this bland one, but today wasn’t the day. For some reason, her mind couldn’t be bothered by anything other than her will to arrive at school as soon as possible.

After she was done eating and washing her dishes, she searched for a big plastic bag that she’d saved for this special occasion since weeks ago and dumped around sixty packages of chocolates from the refrigerator into the container. It was heavy, but she could manage if she held them with both hands. She then looked for a smaller paper bag before running to the laundry room next to the bathroom. On top of the white ironing board, Tetsurou’s scarf was waiting to be picked up. She took the soft grey bundle and put it inside the paper bag, which she ended up having inside her school bag, together with the three special packages that contained almost ten pieces of chocolates—each one for Ayaka, Miwa, and Tetsurou.

Just like that, she put on her shoes, jacket, and her youngest brother’s boring caramel scarf before leaving her home. She almost thought that there would be snow since it was freezing outside, worse than any other day in this month. Unlike Hokkaido that was practically the north pole of Japan, snow rarely fell in Tokyo and even if it did, it’d melt in minutes. That was the sole reason why people got very excited when they woke up seeing tiny white balls streaming down from the sky. Sometimes it was the best gift Santa could give them.

Her trip to the school was a bit of a struggle since the more she moved her legs, the more she realized her mistake of not asking Ayaka or Miwa to come by her house and help her carry this. She handled it like a champion, but only after she passed Nekoma’s front gate, one guy that she knew from other class greeted her and helped her by gripping one handle without being asked. She didn’t feel like refusing and acting tough, so she let him walk her to her class. In exchange for his effort, she gave him a pack of chocolates which was already planned to be given to him.

“Please tell me that you’re going to give me chocolates!” A male classmate of hers yelled while approaching her as she hanged her bag on the hook beside her table. The moment she looked behind, there were already two guys and two girls neatly lining up like they wanted to get their share of emergency food supply.

“Yes, everyone in the class will get one,” F/N warned her classmates from taking what’s not supposed to be theirs before handing chocolates to each one of them, getting a gleeful “thank you”. She sat down and someone else came with their close friends, then another one. That was when she decided to tell everyone to take their own chocolates, but once again she reminded them that they should be honest by only taking one pack, no more and no less.

She was too busy watching people enthusiastically surround her until she didn’t notice Tetsurou and a few more kids entering the classroom. When she did, she felt a jolt in her movement, especially when he smiled and said good morning to those he met around the door. She recalled what Ayaka and Miwa said yesterday afternoon. The reason why Tetsurou acted so lovingly yesterday was probably because he expected her to confess today. Tetsurou had never treated other girls like he treated her. Tetsurou might like her.

“Can you please wait here and make sure that each person only gets one?” F/N asked the girl who stood near her desk and got a nod for an answer. Hastily, she unzipped her school bag and took the two things he intended to give Tetsurou; his chocolates and scarf.

Tetsurou had only seated himself in his desk for when F/N came to him, having him raise his head and give her the gentlest smile possible. “Happy Valentine’s Day, but I’m not going to talk to you today if you don’t give me any chocolates.”

“I told you already that I’ll give you some.” F/N dropped both the chocolates and scarf from her hands on Tetsurou’s table. “I also washed your scarf. Thank you for lending it to me.”

“No problem. Don’t lose yours again. Although if you do, I’ll most likely lend you another one,” Kuroo said before laughing and opening the dark ribbon binding the plastic container in front of him. “Oh, you really give me a lot. Thanks! Let me try one.”

Tetsurou’s pure reaction as he chewed on one pink chocolate in a shape of tulip warmed F/N’s heart. He claimed it to be incredible and nodded his head like it was truly the best thing he’d ever tasted in his entire life. It’d be impossible to believe it since these cheap ingredients couldn’t be compared to a box of imported truffle assortments, but someone as kind as him wouldn’t have the heart to be that harsh towards other people. Even if she burned and broke the chocolates until they turned gritty like a mouthful of bitter wet sand, he’d still tell her that she’d done a good job with a smile and perhaps another pat on head. 

“Don’t eat them all. Share some with your little sister,” F/N murmured, although from the deepest part of her heart, she knew she’d die if Tetsurou wanted to keep everything for himself.

“I will. You should meet her sometime,” Tetsurou suggested something that F/N considered to be too sudden as he took another piece of chocolate, now a star one. “Should I get you something for White Day? Do you want cookies? I don’t bake, so tell me your favorite or the brand that you usually buy.”

F/N shook her head, clasping her hands tightly behind her back and playfully tiptoeing in place like a middle schooler who’s having her first conversation with the _senpai_ she adored. “You don’t have to. We’re going to graduate in the beginning of March and White Day is two weeks after that.”

“Hm? What’s your point?” Tetsurou gulped down what he had in mouth before continuing, “Are you saying that we can’t meet after graduating?”

“That’s not what I meant!” F/N quickly corrected Tetsurou. “I just don’t feel that you should give me anything in return. I didn’t make you chocolates in hopes that you’ll repay me, but fine. Get me double chocolate chip cookies. I like the ones Morinaga makes.”

Tetsurou coyly smirked. “Alright… and I heard that you’ll pursue your career as a makeup artist? Even though we won’t be together like this, I want to always keep in touch with you. We have each other’s LINE, so it should be easy.”

F/N parted her mouth to respond, but changed her mind when she realized that she didn’t have anything significant to say besides “that’s a great idea!”. Tetsurou wanted to keep their friendship even after high school. Even if he’d told everyone else the same, she was thankful for that. There was a shift in the way she composed herself—as if he had the ability to disturb the rhythm of her breathing within half a second—yet she felt a bit down when she was reminded of what he was going to study for the next four years. It was widely known that universities in Japan were only hard to get in, but extremely easy to finish. She wondered if it could be said to a laborious major like pharmaceutical sciences.

“Hey… When you don’t say anything, it seems as if you don’t feel the same way as I—”

“I do!” F/N exclaimed, breaking off Tetsurou’s skepticism. From the way he pulled both corners of his lips, she was sure that no matter how much time their individual duties would take, they could make this work.

“Good morning.”

F/N almost jumped from where she stood when ten fingernails clawed around her waist. She knew there was only one person whose hobby was to do this specific action at the most random moment. She looked behind her and her guess was correct—it was none other than Miwa and her distinctive cheeky grin. As a person who sat three desks behind Tetsurou’s, the easiest way for Miwa to reach her place was through the narrow pathway where F/N leaned closely against Tetsurou’s desk. She could’ve just walked to her destination in silence, but such thing would never be done by someone mischievous like her.

“Good morning—hey, huh? What?” F/N couldn’t finish her words when Miwa grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind, straightaway to her desk. She didn’t even have the chance to officially end her conversation with Tetsurou with a “goodbye” or “see you later”, but thankfully, Tetsurou understood as he smiled at the two best friends.

“So…” Miwa hung her bag beside the table before sitting down, beckoning F/N to bring her face closer so she could whisper. “Are you planning to confess to Kuroo?”

F/N clicked her tongue as she pulled back her face, leaving Miwa’s desk in irritation, something that she hadn’t felt for a long time. Even from far, she could still hear Miwa cackling like the whole thing was a circus, regardless if her feelings were accepted by Tetsurou or not. As she stomped back to her own desk, she hoped that Tetsurou didn’t catch any hint of what just happened. If she had to die out of embarrassment, she would prefer to do it later when she was no longer in the same confined space as Tetsurou and those who’d known her for years.

* * *

It wasn’t surprising when some girls called Tetsurou out during the lunch break, not allowing him to finish his sandwich and drink. He could refuse to meet them, but he wouldn’t have the heart to do so and opted to sacrifice his stomach to hear what they had to say. He came back with some boxes of chocolates and cookies, only to leave shortly after and came back again with more Valentine’s gifts that his big hands couldn’t fully carry. The boys in the class poked fun at his popularity, dubbing him “Nekoma’s Priciest Bachelor” since he’d never accepted anyone’s confession, even when they had done crazy things to win his heart.

Miwa jabbed at F/N’s ribs several times as they saw Tetsurou being the center of attention of their class. Even without speaking a word, F/N knew what Miwa meant—it was that she had to join one of these girls and become one of the many who got rejected by Tetsurou. It wouldn’t hurt that much since he’d apologize and say that he wasn’t looking for a relationship instead of a cold straightforward rejection of “no, never” or “I don’t see you the same way”. She couldn’t imagine herself in that position. She didn’t want to and didn’t feel like going through the hassle.

Hours passed and the day ended in a flash. All F/N did while everybody else was rushing out of the class was pack her bag and take out the minimalistic makeup kits she kept inside a small blue rectangular bag. Unlike the others, she had to stay at school for at least another hour to do her friends’ makeup. There were five girls who needed her help, but who knew if there would be more who come once they heard that she was available for a full makeover? She could never forget what happened during the school festival a few months back when ten people who queued around her desk suddenly became half of the school. If it wasn’t for her classmates’ loud objection, she’d forget about her exhausted body.

“I’m going to wait with you.” Ayaka who sat at the back of the class came to F/N. Without waiting for an answer, she put her bag on the desk to F/N’s left and sat with one leg on top of the other.

“Thank you. You’re doing a good job as my best friend,” F/N teased, smiling crookedly afterwards.

“I think Miwa’s waiting too.” Ayaka remained collected as she pointed at somewhere near the window, but before F/N could check on where the girl mentioned was standing, she was already taking a place on the empty desk behind F/N.

“What a boring Valentine’s Day,” Miwa grumbled, resting her face sideways on top of her bag. “The girl I thought would confess to Kuroo—”

“Shh!” F/N glared at Miwa with a pair of eyes that were ready to fall from their sockets, all because Tetsurou hadn’t gone out of the class. There was a very small chance he could hear their conversation since he was two rows away from them, but better safe than sorry. Besides him, there were also other people who F/N couldn’t thoroughly trust.

“See you tomorrow, L/N.” Barely half a minute of silence later, Tetsurou walked to F/N’s desk with a grin, always with Yaku by his side. “Thank you for the chocolates. I’ll LINE you later.”

“Huh? Sure.” F/N nodded once, feeling a bit baffled with Tetsurou’s last sentence. While they were friends, they didn’t text that often like two teenagers who were attracted to each other. The last time he texted her was when he asked about the homework and it was cut off shortly after he thanked her. Her brain worked fast to find a reason as to why he’d chat her all of a sudden. She came up with the only rational answer possible; his intention was to tell her what his sister thought about her homemade chocolates. There mustn’t be anything more than that.

“He likes you,” Ayaka mumbled after she made sure that Tetsurou couldn’t be seen any more by anyone in the class.

“There we go again…” F/N said as she opened her makeup bag to distract herself from this recurring topic. She wouldn’t be shocked if her eyes bled by the end of this day. She’d ask Ayaka and Miwa to pay for the treatment.

“Well… Think about it… Has he ever said ‘I’ll LINE you later’ to another girl?” Miwa asked. “That’s why I told you to just confess, so that you’ll know what he feels about you.”

“Why don’t you say the same to him? If he really likes me, why doesn’t he confess first?” F/N looked at Miwa, then Ayaka, then back to Miwa, then sighed when no one could answer her question. “See? You don’t think that far.”

“Anyway, I’m hungry!” Miwa took out her wallet and phone from her bag before standing up. “Let’s get something to eat.”

“Eh, I’ll just stay. What if people come when I’m not around?” F/N declined, although her stomach would growl anytime soon and she didn’t have any drink with her. “Can you buy me—”

“Let’s go together.” Miwa pulled both of her hands and she gave up. She wasn’t a fan of asking her friends to shop for her because she always bought different things and there was always a possibility of the cafeteria or vending machines adding new products that she hadn’t seen before. The third-grade classes were all located next to each other, so she would simply tell her friends to wait for her when they met in the hallway.

Just like what Miwa did, F/N and Ayaka grabbed their wallet and phone from their bag because in this age, these two things couldn’t be separated from most people, especially the latter. There were still people in the class, so it should be fine to leave their belongings since no one in this class would be crazy enough to steal school books or used lip gloss. Side by side, they walked out of the classroom. There was quite a crowd of people who gave their Valentine’s Day gifts to not only their love interest, but also their friends. It was very nice to witness the overall genial atmosphere.

“As expected, Kuroo’s trapped and can’t go home instantly…” Ayaka made a comment about the tallest guy around who stood near the only stairs that would lead to the second floor. He was surrounded by three petite girls who most likely didn’t have the chance—or gut—to talk to him during the previous breaks. He’d need to get a huge plastic bag to help him carry all the sweets he received today.

“He’s very admirable and I must admit, quite perfect,” Miwa added, looking a tad jealous. “Life must be easy for—”

“Tetsurou!”

Miwa’s praise was interrupted when a girl with a hairstyle that was similar to Miwa’s ran towards Tetsurou. It was Miyuki from 3-6, or who people usually called “Yuki” to match her milky white skin that had no signs of imperfections on it. Besides her pretty V-shape face, round eyes, and small cute nose, she was also tall and blessed with a body shape that wasn’t supposed to belong to a Japanese high schooler. Even the legs that brought her closer to the person she called were ideal as they were very long and slightly curvy around the calves. Everyone in Nekoma would agree that she was what they considered as an eye-candy.

“Since when did Kinomoto call Kuroo by his first name?” Miwa muttered, getting a shrug from Ayaka, while F/N remained silent, although her eyes stayed locked on what was happening in front of her.

With an enchanting smile she was born with, Miyuki waited for the three girls to leave Tetsurou and give them some alone time. That was when F/N—and perhaps everyone else—noticed the red box of chocolates she hid behind her lower back, looking lovely with a gold ribbon around one corner of it. She gave what she had in hand to Tetsurou before lifting her toes so her lips could be next to Tetsurou’s ear. She spoke a few things that made him genuinely laugh before he returned the gesture by whispering back to her.

Something was off.

F/N stopped moving her feet when she was only less than five meters away from the two teenagers, forcing Miwa and Ayaka to do the same. They didn’t have to worry about people yelling at them for blocking their way because everyone else was also stupefied in place, eyes sealed onto the affectionate scene by the stairs. Tetsurou suddenly wrapped an arm around Miyuki’s waist before she shyly pushed him away with a giggle. His friends created a ruckus out of this as they marched after them with thousands of questions that couldn’t be answered in one day.

They seemed to be together. They seemed to be dating each other.

It could be compared to an unforeseen scene from a movie or book—no one predicted it to happen, but it did happen. Depending on whoever saw the situation, it could be the greatest or worst thing to ever exist.

F/N thought of the last time she experienced the same tight feeling in her chest. The father of one of her middle school friends passed away from a car accident, leaving a wife and three kids to mend by themselves. She felt awful every time she went to the school because her friend couldn’t stop crying for weeks and she tried to make the situation better, but couldn’t. A year after that, it was her grandmother’s turn to leave the world. They weren’t too close, but there were some memories that they’d shared when she was a bit younger.

“Let’s go.” Ayaka took F/N by the wrist, dragging the speechless girl away from the place. From the corner of her eyes, Ayaka could see the impact of what’s currently going on F/N’s face. F/N had never lowered her head as much as she did when she walked past the euphoric crowd.

* * *

There was a global stereotype in which beautiful girls were either dumb or mean, while ugly girls were either smart or kind. When a handsome guy appeared in their life, he would create some drama that would last five seasons, but after everything, he’d definitely choose the ugly girl because inner beauty weighed more than any other kind of beauty. This message was made so those who thought that they were nobody compared to billions of people out there would feel a bit better about themselves. It was meant for good, yet also very unrealistic.

Because what about Cinderella? She didn’t have a flaw in the way she looked nor behaved and the prince chose her over her step sisters who were rotten inside and out. Snow White, Ariel, Aurora, Belle, and the rest of these ladies were all blessed with good looks and a kind heart. The only problem that they had would be that they were an orphan or trapped inside a marble castle full of diamonds and gold by their strict parents, or anything that would only give them a short hiccup in life because things would work out before they became an adult.

F/N had to admit that Kinomoto Miyuki was just like them. She was beautiful, slim, smart, kind, talented, active, hardworking, friendly, polite, and people would need three thick books to write about all the noble things she’d done for the others. F/N knew because just like her, Miyuki was a member of student council for two years. Oftentimes, she overtook other people’s duties with a smile and zero complaints. She always said that rather than wasting time scolding people to change themselves, she’d just clean the mess they’d made and never trust them anymore.

Among everyone in the school, Miyuki would be one of the top contenders of those who’d look the best standing next to someone like Tetsurou. They were both breathtaking and well-respected by almost everyone. They were the embodiment of a power couple that would fill each other’s gaps.

“I never thought that Kuroo would…” Miwa’s the first one to open her mouth once she got a can of lemon soda from a vending machine on the first floor of the building. “I’m sorry, F/N… Please don’t get angry at me or Ayaka…”

F/N leaned her back against the wall beside the vending machine and raised her eyebrows before opening the lid of her bottle of jasmine tea and chugging it. She didn’t say anything because her mouth was fully taken by the bittersweet taste of her drink, but even if she could speak, she’d choose not to because she genuinely had no important comment about this whole thing. She already knew since the beginning that Tetsurou would never like her. She already told her friends that they were just being absurd by guessing about someone’s feelings without solid proof. She was right and they were wrong. That was about it.

“We thought Kuroo liked you, that’s why we’re sorry,” Ayaka spoke without any filter, as if what Miwa said wasn’t clear enough. “I never thought that he’d be dating Kinomoto. No one of us had ever seen them together before today. I swear I didn’t lie when I told you that you’re the closest girl to Kuroo.”

“Can we not talk about this? Do you think that I got hurt by what just happened? I already told you that Kuroo would never like me.” F/N cut the subject short before leaving the busy area, straight up to the stairs. She didn’t know what her two friends were doing since they were walking behind her, but she assumed they were still worried even when she was perfectly fine with everything.

The crowd was still there by the time they arrived at the third floor. Unlike before, F/N held her head up because why would she hide herself? People were still gathering around the new couple as they laughed. Tetsurou’s arm was still around Miyuki, tighter than the last time F/N remembered it. All she did when she passed the small merriment was give them one look. They seemed busy answering questions from the nosy classmates, but if they weren’t, she’d congratulate them. A good friend was happy when their friend was happy, so she would be happy for Tetsurou.

Five girls from yesterday had been waiting inside 3-5. F/N explained her short absent as she put her drink on top of her table and unzipped her makeup bag. She arranged two chairs to face each other between the wide space of the teacher’s desk and the first line of students’ desks as this was the only spot she could freely do her makeup job. She sat on one chair before telling the girl in short hair to be her first customer of the day—she remembered the girl needed to meet her boyfriend from another school as soon as possible.

She just started cleaning the girl’s face with a toner and cotton when someone began mentioning about Tetsurou and Miyuki. It was bound to happen and honestly it would’ve been strange if no one brought it up, so she didn’t think too much about it. Helping the girl in front of her was the number one thing that she should focus on. They said that they were surprised about the new couple, but also excited because they looked good together. She agreed. After all, no one would pick an ugly duckling in a lake of swans. This wasn’t a story told to little kids where the ugly duckling would turn into the queen.

“Ah! Are you guys doing makeup?”

F/N’s fingers twitched when she heard Miyuki’s voice from the classroom door. She tried to collect herself with one deep breath because by some unknown force, she suddenly felt sick. She hated herself for being this way. Miyuki had never done anything that would cause them hating on each other. Miyuki had always been nice and understanding. She remembered the time when Miyuki helped her sort many papers from the student council and saved her from wasting time. Miyuki was the most angelic person, that was why she didn’t know why she felt like running away from here when she heard Miyuki’s loud footsteps coming towards her.

“Will you do mine too?” Miyuki stood beside F/N, beaming innocently. “Tetsurou asked me out on a date, so I want to look good.”

The five girls from the other classes cheered to the couple’s Valentine’s Day plan. Perhaps the commotion was the reason why for the first time in history, F/N had a hard time replying to a request about doing her own friend’s makeup. Even if she couldn’t do it, she’d straightaway say “no, I’m sorry” or usually, “how about we change it to another time?”. This time, her chest burned with one emotion that she’d never had before and as an effect to that, her throat was blocked from producing any sound. In her eyes, Miyuki had never looked this bad. Miyuki. Miyuki, she couldn’t bring herself to keep thinking about the name.

“L/N?” Miyuki tilted her hair, making her silky hair glide down her slender shoulder. “Can you? It’s okay if you can’t.”

“I can.” Contradicting to how she felt, F/N couldn’t refuse Miyuki, establishing herself as the biggest hypocrite of the day. She went back to her job as Miyuki took a seat between the others.

“Kinomoto, when did you start dating Kuroo?” One girl couldn’t spare a second to utter the question that everyone in Nekoma wanted to know today.

“About a week ago,” Miyuki said, sounding confident because who wouldn’t when they could steal Tetsurou’s heart? Tetsurou would do the same towards his friends because getting the ever so stunning Miyuki would be like winning a jackpot.

“Really? Why didn’t anyone know?” The same girl asked.

“A few of our close friends knew, but we kept it a secret because we didn’t want anyone to be loud about it, but today…” Miyuki paused only to chortle. “I guess today is special? I didn’t expect Tetsurou to hug me like that. I guess he’s ready to tell everyone that we’re together.”

Almost everyone went “aww” and “so cute”. Out of the displeasure, F/N almost pinched the big pimple on the face she was working on and ruined her unsoiled reputation of never disappointing a customer. She still didn’t know why she was feeling this certain way, but her body moved by itself and her mind created unwanted thoughts without her consent. To not make herself look like a horrible human being who blatantly didn’t appreciate the topic going on in the group, she smiled. She wasn’t supposed to mull over someone else’s personal relationship and achievement. It was none of her business.

“Oh, you’re there.”

As if what was happening wasn’t enough, now Tetsurou had to come uninvited to the classroom. It was actually not right for F/N to think that Tetsurou shouldn’t be here because this was their classroom, which meant that everyone had the right to come in and out whenever they wanted. F/N simply felt bothered. His existence right here ticked her off, even more when the other girls became very loud by calling him “Miyuki’s boyfriend” and congratulating him. F/N glanced at Ayaka and Miya, and the two seemed to feel the same way since they’d also been very quiet ever since they came back from the first floor.

“L/N’s doing your makeup, huh?” Tetsurou asked once he stood beside his girlfriend. “Isn’t she great?”

“Says someone who’s accepted to Keidai. Do you know that only less than ten people applied there since it’s very expensive and hard to get in? They say getting to Waseda is a bit easier.” A glasses-wearing girl took over the conversation, being a reporter at the same time. “But Kinomoto, aren’t you going to NVLU?”

“NVLU?” Miwa finally spoke. “You mean that veterinary school?”

Miyuki nodded her head. “Yes, I’m going to study veterinary medicine.”

“Hahaha, right.” Kuroo nudged Miyuki’s arm with his elbow. “I’m going to research medicine for humans and she’s going to research medicines for animals because she loves them.”

Another series of “aww” and “so cute” went on. F/N understood the hype because she was also astounded to hear another incredible fact about Miyuki. Even if she looked like a dumb girl who only knew how to apply false eyelashes, she’d heard about NVLU, which was the abbreviation of Nippon Veterinary and Life Science University. It was the best place to study life science, specifically anything related to animals because their facilities were top-notch. If she wasn’t mistaken, they also had a private farm for study and research purposes. These were all the things that she’d never be able to experience in her lifetime.

“It’s really not that amazing,” Miyuki tried to shush everyone by being extra humble. “My first choice was Todai, but I wasn’t accepted there. Fortunately, I’d already anticipated it and also applied to NVLU. Tetsurou’s incredible since he’s easily accepted to his first choice of university.”

“The bottom line is that you two will be a great couple. Your children will be smart and successful. Congratulations again for that,” the glasses girl stated, garnering nods and yeses from the others, excluding Miwa who only did the former and Ayaka who didn’t care about anything as she was busy typing things on the phone in her hands.

“Are you two going to live together?” Miwa’s intrusive question made F/N’s heart drop, while the others went overexcited for obvious reasons.

“Eh? No! Of course, we won’t!” Miyuki shook her heard fast like she was a dog trying to dry her wet fur. Her white cheeks were painted red as she covered her mouth, showing Miwa that a question about her moving in with Tetsurou was too much to take.

“Well, I don’t mind…” Tetsurou playfully answered, smirking towards his girlfriend. “However, our parents and society do mind, so… let’s see about that in the future, okay?”

“Uh, okay…” Miyuki curled her lips, still looking very embarrassed.

Even if Tokyo was well-known for being the most modern and open city in Japan, couples living together before marriage would still be considered unethical, especially from the older generations such as parents, other family members, and even the landlords. It was already uncommon for young kids to live independently outside of their parents’ house, let alone them living with their lover. It’d be a different story if they chose to study somewhere far, but both Tetsurou and Miyuki would still be in Tokyo. Knowing this, the unreasonable heaviness F/N felt was lifted off just slightly.

“Oh, L/N, I forgot to tell you that your chocolates taste so good!” Miyuki brought up another topic, making F/N turn her head so their eyes could meet. “Tetsurou gave me a piece and I’m not kidding, if you sell those chocolates, I’ll buy them!”

F/N smiled. Just like that, the heaviness came back doubled in size.

* * *

The school was empty when F/N was done with photographing the last girl. Her neck, shoulders, and back area were a bit stiff. Usually she could handle twenty people consecutively without even resting for a minute, but this time she was completely worn out inside and out. She didn’t feel like doing anything for the rest of the day besides sleeping, since tomorrow school would just go on like usual. She wasn’t even in the mood to edit the pictures she captured today and post them on Instagram.

“Hey…” Miwa stared at F/N who’s putting back all the makeup kits she’d taken out of the bag. “You’re good?”

“Huh?” F/N stopped moving her hands, giving F/N a puzzled look. “Yes, why?”

“Are you sure? You don’t look too well. About Kuroo and Kinomoto—”

“Miwa, stop,” F/N groaned, zipping her makeup bag before harshly shoving it inside her backpack. She didn’t want to hear those two names being mentioned endlessly. She didn’t want her head to keep replaying the things that had happened between them so far. She didn’t want to care about them. If Miwa and Ayaka kept bringing it up, how could she forget?

“You don’t have to keep this to yourself. Do you think we’ll laugh at you if you’re being honest?” Ayaka pestered, not being her usual untroubled self.

“Ayaka, please stop.” F/N picked up her bag and wore it. “Let’s go.”

Ayaka sighed. “Then maybe you don’t have to look—”

“I said stop it!” F/N shouted, startling both of her friends with the wrath in her eyes. “What do you want to hear from me?! Do you expect me to be angry because they’re together?! I’m not because I’m not that pathetic! You two should really drop this! All I think is—”

Ayaka and Miwa simultaneously raised their eyebrows when F/N choked on her next sentence. F/N knew the first thing that came to their mind would be that that she was going to cry, but she wasn’t. She was merely lost in thought. Was she really not angry? Then above all, why should she fake her thoughts and words when she kept telling herself that none of this would matter?

She recalled the slight misery she felt when she witnessed Tetsurou embracing another girl right in front of her eyes. She was disgusted when by the time she was back from buying drinks, they were still there, proving that none of it was an illusion. She was irritated when Miyuki asked her for a makeover because she didn’t want to see her face nor hear her voice. She felt inferior when she heard the great things that Miyuki would do in the future, things that she could only dream of. To top all of these, she hated Tetsurou for sharing the chocolates that were supposed to be eaten by him or his sister. Not Miyuki. It could be anyone, but not Miyuki.

This had gotten very strange. Since when did she become this nasty? If there was a reason, then it would be Tetsurou. The way he told her a few lame jokes and laughed at his own pure sense of humor without waiting for a reaction. The way he showed her funny videos during lunch breaks, mostly about other people’s failures. The way he smiled after she lent him a pen and gave it back two days after. The way he patted her head and asked her for extra chocolates. It didn’t have to be Miyuki. She didn’t want him to share what she’d given him with those who she didn’t approve.

“I’m sorry for yelling, but maybe I believed it…” F/N dropped her gaze. “Maybe… Kuroo did like me.”

“Oh no…” Miwa suddenly leaped forward and hugged F/N from the front, like they were acting out in a _shoujo_ manga. “I’m sorry! I wish I knew better, but let me say that I’m glad you don’t cry! I wouldn’t know what to do if you had a breakdown!”

F/N snorted, just when Miwa released her embrace. ”I won’t cry because of this. It’s alright. I wish them the best.”

“You wish them the best? People don’t lie when they say that you’re the nicest girl around.” Ayaka rubbed the back of her neck, exhaling another deep breath. “Let’s go home. Tomorrow will be better because we’ll forget about this.”

F/N let out a weak laugh. By the magical healing power of her two best friends, she felt better. She was going to hold onto Ayaka’s words—tomorrow would be better because they’d forget about this. Even if she would see Tetsurou holding Miwa’s hands or doing more intimate things in the hallway like today, she wouldn’t be affected. No matter what happened, she’d support their relationship because they truly deserved each other more than anything she could ever wish for.

* * *

“Wait a minute. I left my wallet under my desk.” Just when the three of them reached the first floor of the school, Miwa stopped walking. “Ayaka, can you get it for me? I need to go to the toilet.”

“Huh? I need to catch my bus. Go get it yourself,” Ayaka refused with a raised eyebrow.

“But I want to pee,” Miwa rephrased herself better to make sure that Ayaka got it, but she gave up as she looked at F/N. “Can you please go get it for me?”

“Hahaha, alright,” F/N easily agreed since she wasn’t in the rush to do anything.

“Thank you! I’ll be waiting here! See you, Ayaka!” Miwa shouted as she ran to the left, seemingly unable to hold her bladder any longer. It felt like they were the only people in the building now because Miwa’s footsteps were very crystal clear, even the sound of her entering the bathroom. There should be some teachers in the teachers’ room, but they must be busy grading the students’ work or doing other things.

“Then… see you.” Ayaka glanced at F/N for one last time before heading towards her locker while F/N walked back upstairs, running slightly to save time since Miwa would come back soon.

It took her no more than a minute to slide open her classroom’s door, feeling a bit creeped out by the emptiness inside. The dark orange sky out there didn’t help a bit even if it was a source of light, since it added a sense of horror to every corner of the room. She turned on the lights that Miwa switched off before they all left and heaved a sigh when it didn’t look as terrifying as before. She hurriedly walked to Miwa’s desk that was located at the back of the class, directly next to the window. She reached inside the gap under her desk and felt something different from a wallet. She took everything out and stood in place, inwardly questioning the things she held with both hands.

It was a single red rose and a pink letter with “Read it now!” written on top of it. It was Miwa’s handwriting, so this was definitely from her.

This seemed silly.

Did it mean that Miwa lied when she said that she needed to go to the bathroom? Was Ayaka also part of this plan? If yes, then why? She looked around to find a clue. Maybe there was someone hiding that would come out anytime soon and try to startle her by yelling “surprise!”. Maybe there was a camera recording her reaction and she knew if she did something stupid, Miwa would upload it to Youtube. The girl’s crazy, so she would do unthinkable stuff without weighing down the pluses and minuses of her actions.

Rather than wondering until the sunset changed into a new day, she put down the artificial flower on the table and ripped the upper part of the envelope, taking out a folded white letter from the inside.

_Dear L/N F/N,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_  
_You might be very surprised by this letter, but you’re also touched, aren’t you?_  
_Do you remember how we got close? I’m going to tell you how I felt about that day, but let me reveal the secret I’ve been hiding for so long; I actually didn’t like you at first. By volunteering yourself to be the class representative, you seemed so fake. You also had this kind of polite smile like you didn’t want boys to think you’re unfeminine if you cackled like me. Just like a textbook, you always cutely said “thank you” and “I’m sorry” with a baby face. I swear I thought you’re just trying your best to be a yamato nadeshiko and it was annoying!_  
_Then barely a week passed when you yelled at Eguchi from 3-1 when he cut in line of people trying to get their bread at the cafeteria. You weren’t trying to be a hero of justice. You simply told him to donate or sell his eyes if he couldn’t use them to read the sign of “Please line up here”. We began talking and made jokes because I stood behind you._  
_I thought you’d be the type who informed teachers when someone was cheating or reminded them of tests, but you’re far from that. I love you and your personality. This sounds like a love letter and it’s getting gross, so I’ll stop it here._  
_P.S. Don’t leave the class before checking Ayaka’s desk! Promise me!_

_With lots of love,_  
_Itou Miwa_

“Huh?” Instead of being touched like what Miwa predicted, F/N’s brain became disorganized. She kept wondering about what her friends were trying to aim with this play as she grabbed the flower and went to Ayaka’s desk that was near the door. She checked under her desk and found a purple box that perhaps contained six small pieces of chocolates and of course, another letter. It was a deeper pink than what Miwa gave her and it also had a “Read it now!” written on top of it.

_Dear F/N,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day~_  
_I’m not good with words, but all I want to say is thank you for being my best friends for 5 years. Before I met you, I didn’t have any close friends. People always judged me as someone who’s too blunt and I heard that my jokes aren’t funny._  
_I was happy when during our computer class, you asked me to join your group. You could’ve picked anyone who was closer to you, but you chose me. Maybe you pitied me because I was always alone, but it’s alright if you did. When I blurted out saying that your equation on Excel was a mess, I thought you’d immediately get insulted just like any other girl, but you didn’t. You laughed and said that you weren’t very familiar with the program and asked me to help you._  
_What I like the most about you is how you always try to understand people before giving judgements. I guess that’s why you’re always lucky with relationships, because you know who to choose and avoid._  
_I know we’re going to stay in touch until the day I die. Thank you again for still staying with me until now._

_Hirano Ayaka_

“Pfft, I’m lucky with relationships. Of course,” F/N ridiculed herself as she folded the letter back into its envelope. She put the two letters and one box of chocolate she got inside her bag, leaving out Miwa’s flower to be held because she didn’t want to crush it. She walked to the door to turn off the lamps before leaving the classroom.

She froze when she saw a few more colorful letters with roses and chocolates perfectly positioned throughout the hallway with some scattered pink petals around each of them. She blinked several times to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. She couldn’t believe it. Who planned all of this? She inspected the one just two steps away from the door of her classroom. A burgundy letter with another “Read it here!” written on it and a bucket of fresh pink carnation flowers. She knew this type of flower because last year, she bought it for Morisuke as a welcome home gift after being hospitalized for almost two weeks because of typhoid fever. She kneeled before opening the letter.

_Dear L/N,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_  
_You’re shocked, aren’t you? Well, since you’re a smart girl, you probably know the reason why I gave you pink carnation flowers. You always think about other people before yourself and that’s a really precious trait to have. It’s nice being your classmate for the past 3 years because you’ve been helping me a lot. I like the chocolates you make and I like borrowing your notes because your handwriting is really neat and easy to read._  
_I don’t have anything else to say, but I hope you like the flowers._

_Yaku Morisuke_

“Seriously, what is this…? Who planned this?” Once again, F/N folded the letter back in and threw it inside her bag. She held Morisuke’s flowers with Miwa’s and headed to the next burgundy letter, now with another piece of red rose because obviously, it was a popular choice to give someone during Valentine’s Day.

_Dear L/N,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day. I honestly don’t know what to write here, but I hope you can let go of what happened last July, when I asked you to buy me Dragon’s Crown for PS Vita and you got me the one for PS3 or when you thought I was a girl in Kuroo’s childhood photo album. Please don’t feel bad anymore because I’ve forgiven you long time ago._

_Sincerely,_  
_Kozume Kenma_

F/N chuckled at Kenma’s short, but hilarious words. She saved the letter inside her bag before picking up the next red one. This came with a purple heart-shaped box of chocolates. She wondered if this would be a real love confession in the midst of this mystery, but she knew she was wrong when she recognized the messy masculine handwriting of “Read this now!”. She picked the letter as she giggled, remembering every time someone mocked the owner of this handwriting. It turned into a loud laughter when she saw the words being typed, instead of manually written.

_Dear L/N,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_  
_I bet you’re laughing while reading this letter because I’m typing it, but I don’t want you to have a hard time reading my handwriting._  
_I’m not sure what to say here, but will you be shocked if I tell you that you’re the first close female friend that I have? I’m not good with girls or people in general because I often don’t know what to say if it’s not something necessary. I’m not good with small talks and I can’t tell brilliant jokes. It’s nice when I can share a few small pieces of my thoughts and you instantly get the big picture of it. You always understand me and tell me what I want to hear. I was sad when I found out that we wouldn’t be in the same class again this year._  
_I feel like I’m just rambling nonsense. I hope it’s not too cold and windy when you read this letter. Never stop smiling because you look the best when you’re happy._  
_Please take care of yourself._

_Nobuyuki Kai_

Just like what Kai requested, F/N smiled out of pure happiness because what he’d written her was very compact and pleasant. She put everything he gave her inside her bag before heading towards the last letter that was placed before the stairs. It was white with heart stamps around the edges. Unlike what she’d gotten so far as well, the person gave her a small blue teardrop necklace, something that she’d wear because it looked simple and would match many of her outfits. Among all the letters, she was the most curious about this one.

_Dear L/N-san,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_  
_Do you know I’ve been telling people that you’re my favorite female senpai? Trust me, I’ve met a lot of older women and none of them could come any close to you._  
_I’ll never forget what happened on Wednesday, September 16, 2013. I was walking home from the volleyball practice when it suddenly started to rain so hard. I was in panic as I took a shelter under a random store entrance roof. I tried to contact the club members in case they could bring me an umbrella, but none brought one with them, so the lucky half waited in school, while the other half just had to accept the fate of finding a shelter like me or being drenched like Yaku-san._  
_Suddenly, you appeared in front of me. We never talked to each other before, but I knew your name because Yaku-san and Kuroo-san had mentioned you before. You also knew mine because they also mentioned the new half-Russian member of the team to you._  
_You asked if I was waiting for someone and I said no. You asked if my house is far from the school. I said yes, roughly around fifteen minutes of walking. Then you did the coolest thing that my older sister would never do: you handed me your umbrella and sprinted through the rain._  
_I tried to call you because I didn’t deserve the kindness of someone who barely knew me, but you didn’t stop. Later when I went to your class and gave you back the umbrella, I found out that your house is only less than 5 minutes away, but still… you almost made me cry that day._  
_Should I also write down other things? Like when you baked me brownies on my birthday? You apologized that you could only give me something cheap. We just started to get to know each other, but you treated me with love. A piece of paper won’t be enough to describe everything you’ve done for me or the others._  
_Too bad that you’re a member of the student council because you could’ve become our manager._  
_I’m glad that we got the chance to get to know each other. Please continue taking care of me, even if we don’t live in the same city or country anymore. Thank you for everything. Someday I’ll repay you back, but a million times more._

_Haiba Lev_

“Lev, seriously…” she mumbled to herself before stepping downstairs, expecting to see the same thing on the second floor, but she didn’t find a thing, not even a single pink petal from before. She continued walking to the same vacant first floor without Miwa who said that she’d wait right here. Just when she reached the teachers’ room, the door was suddenly half opened, revealing the head of Nekoma’s vice principal and a quarter part of his huge body. If F/N had a weak heart, she would’ve had a heart attack and died on the spot.

“What are you doing here? It’s very late,” he asked with a flat expression.

“Eh? Sorry—”

Without saying anything, he showed the hand he’d been hiding behind his back. Another red rose and red letter. F/N parted her lips to produce the faintest “eh?”. She wasn’t sure if she had to take them since as the first person she met after some time, she wanted to interrogate him. She needed to know who planned this, why, and why did he agree to take a part in it?

“Read the letter now,” he grimly demanded and F/N didn’t have any other choice but to quietly take the two items. She didn’t even get the chance to ask one question to the vice principal when he entered the room behind him and locked it—she swore she could hear a “click” sound, which was something that had never been done to teachers’ room, where everyone could freely access. She opened the letter and was intrigued when she noticed the difference it had than all the previous ones.

_To someone who promised me that he’s going to take care of my sister his whole life,_

_18 years ago, a baby was born and her three brothers were overexcited because they’d been begging their parents to bring another girl into their house._  
_Soon, the brothers regretted their decision because the baby cried a lot to the point that they couldn’t do their homework. When she grew up, she became an attention seeker to everyone who visited them. She also liked to copy whatever her brothers did and if she hurt herself, the parents would blame the brothers because they couldn’t take care of her._  
_Let me rephrase the last part. I, Ren, always got scolded the most because I was the oldest one._  
_When she was 2, she dipped her leg into a can of white paint. I was reading a manga in another room and didn’t even know that she was there, but I got scolded because my parents thought I was a clairvoyant._  
_A few months later, she carved a candle with a knife she secretly took from the kitchen and sliced her fingers. Of course, I was the one to blame. This one was actually my fault because my parents told me to look after her, but I left to play video games in my own room._  
_There are so many things that I can tell you about all the sins she’d committed when she was younger. We all hated her. The image we had of a princess-like younger sister was forever ruined. Sometimes we wondered how she managed to live until this long._  
_But as cheesy as this may sound; she grew up to become a great person that people can depend on._  
_Our family situation isn’t as great as our neighbors’ and sometimes, she’s the most mature one among us. She cooks for us, she cleans the house, she complains too much, she’s a bit lazy, but what can we do without her?_  
_I’m glad that she chose to attend Nekoma. She’s told us stories about you and many people. She’s met wonderful teachers and created a lot of memories. I’m thankful that she’s loved by many people._  
_When you make her cry, please don’t feel bad about recording her face and sharing it with everyone, including me. It’s going to be a ritual._

_Ren_

Plainly witty. F/N knew about her brother’s personality, but she didn’t expect him to express himself through a letter. There were parts that she deemed to be unnecessary like when he wondered why she hadn’t died young, but there were things that made her think that her brothers might not be as obnoxious as how she always imagined. The second thing that came to her mind would be the mysterious figure who had made their promise to Ren and got his blessings. The same person would most likely be the one who planned all of this and when she knew who they were, she’d kick their butt because this was a bit too much.

The same as before, she put Ren’s letter inside of her bag as she continued walking to the entrance of the school. She wasn’t sure if she’d chosen the right route until she saw a plain white letter near the door. Unlike what she’d gotten so far, there was a small teddy bear with a red hat and red ribbon around its neck. She took the letter and felt the obvious thickness, which could mean two things; there were some papers inside or there was only one big paper that was being folded many times to fit the size of the envelope. She opened the letter and got the second possibility as the answer. Just like what Kai had made, this was also typed.

_How to Make Your Dreams a Reality_

_Step 1: Though you’ve always known it all along, still make sure one more time that F/N feels the same way about you by asking Ayaka and Miwa._  
_Step 2: Ask F/N’s entire family and close friends to give you their blessings. Take a deep breath—they’ll give you their blessings._  
_Step 3: With your trusted friends, select the additional people at school who can help you. This includes but is not limited to the teachers and janitors._  
_Step 4: Create a LINE group to discuss everything with your chosen allies. Don’t include the teachers and janitors there, that’ll be creepy._  
_Step 5: Use your savings to buy all the materials needed. If you’re running out of money, you can always borrow from Kai or Lev._  
_Step 6: In the morning of February 13, steal F/N ’s scarf. _  
_Step 7: Ayaka and Miwa advise F/N to make a special Valentine Day’s chocolate for you and mention the fact that you two won’t be going to the same school after high school graduation. Since she’s the type to hide her feelings, she’s going to brush it off and say that she’ll give obligatory chocolates to everyone just like the years before, including you._ _Join the group talk and flirt a bit with F/N so she’ll be more confident and sort of believe that she should make you a special chocolate since you won’t reject her feelings._  
_Step 8: Some girls from other classes come and ask F/N to do their hair and makeup after school tomorrow because you need extra time to prepare the rest of your plan._  
_Step 9: Lend your scarf to F/N and melt her heart even further. Don ’t worry about the weather, you can wear hers when you go back home._  
_Step 10: That night, F/N makes chocolates for everyone, but her mind won’t stop thinking about you. Her brothers will record her in the kitchen because you want to know about the things she does._  
_Step 11: On February 14, get your chocolates from F/N. Praise her and ask her to stay in touch with you, even after graduation. Make her feel that you two will have a great future together._  
_Step 12: After the school’s over, leave the classroom earlier than F/N and wait in the hallway. Let people give you gifts since the more the merrier._  
_Step 13: As soon as F/N comes out with Miwa and Ayaka who want to get drinks, Miyuki should do one of the most crucial parts; she’ll call you “Tetsurou” and give you chocolates in front of everyone who knows the plan (and actually a few who don’t, like F/N). You’ll hug her in return and reveal to people that you’ve been dating for a week. You two will become a lovely fake couple to provoke F/N._  
_Step 14: F/N comes back to the classroom, meeting the girls who need her help to do their makeup and hair. She’ll try to hide her sadness, but everyone besides Miwa and Ayaka will keep talking positively about you and Miyuki._  
_Step 15: A few minutes later, Miyuki walks into the classroom, asking F/N to also do her hair and makeup because she’s going to have a date with you. F/N will agree on helping because she has a heart of gold. All the girls besides Miwa and Ayaka will continue teasing Miyuki about you._  
_Step 16: Follow Miyuki to the classroom. People will ruin the situation even more by talking about Miyuki attending NVLU and you attending Keidai; what a perfect couple. Miyuki must tell F/N that she has tasted the special chocolates given to you, although she hasn’t._  
_**Step 17: The bottom line is that everyone who’s in this should torture F/N as much as possible.** _  
_Step 18: It should be somewhere around 5 when F/N’s done with her last “customer”. You and your friends should’ve had enough time to get everything ready. Before they leave the classroom, Miwa and Ayaka will ask F/N about you and Miyuki. She’ll have a slight breakdown, although she won’t fully admit her feelings for you. The entire conversation should be recorded on Ayaka’s phone because in the near future, everyone will listen to it and laugh, just the like the video that Ren has captured the night before._  
_Step 19: F/N, Miwa, and Ayaka go downstairs. When they reach the first floor, Miwa will say that she forgot to take her wallet and she can’t take it herself because she needs to go to the toilet. Ayaka can’t either because she has to catch the bus. F/N will do it for Miwa._  
_Step 20: Instead of finding Miwa’s book, F/N finds a letter and a gift from Miwa and then another letter and gift from Ayaka. Make sure that they write “Read it now!” so you and your friends will have enough time to arrange everything else in the hallway. DO NOT RUN BECAUSE F/N CAN HEAR IT (although when she does, she might not be suspicious). There’s no room for error because this is the only time you can do it._  
_Step 21: F/N finishes reading her friends’ letters and leaves the classroom, only to find more letters and gifts._  
_Step 22: F/N finishes reading everything and head to the second floor. The vice principal will startle her and give her the letter and gift from Ren._  
_Step 23: F/N finishes reading Ren’s letter and walks to the entrance, only to find the letter she’s holding with both hands now and a teddy bear from you._  
_Step 24: F/N gets angry when she realizes that her emotions since yesterday morning have been toyed by the people she thought she could trust._  
_Step 25: There’s a door in front of F/N. She’s going to open it and forgive everyone. No one is kinder than her and that’s why people truly love her._

F/N didn’t know how to react to this. She couldn’t even say the name of the crazy guy who had methodically planned this for who knows how many weeks and succeeded. Was it because she was too naïve? Was it because he had a gift of being a psychopath? The two syllables that she’d spoken a lot of times was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t bring herself to open her mouth. Her hands were shaking and her breathing went rapid. She didn’t want to cry over something senseless like this. She hated it. Who would like to be played like this?

With the last bit of bravery she had, F/N pushed the door in front of her, bringing her to the front yard of the school. There was still no one around. It was as if they were in the middle of an apocalypse because she couldn’t even see a car or any vehicle on the street in front of the school. All she could find was one white letter. She was excited when she got one from Lev and everyone else, but this time she was done with opening a new one. But she had to. Slowly but surely, she took the letter and her eyes became watery, all from the overwhelming feelings she had.

_Dear L/N F/N,_

_Will it be too much if you start calling me by my first name?  
And if you’re planning to kick my butt the moment you see my face, will you change your mind if I say that I’ve loved you for the past 16 months?_

_Kuroo Tetsurou_

“Hey.”

Like a movie, F/N’s sight was concealed by a big hand. She knew who the owner of this sandalwood scent. She gripped his wrist, trying to pull his arm down. He did her the favor and her heart almost stopped when she got a thorough look at his handsome face that she almost wanted to erase from her memory just under two hours ago. She’d seen him countless times before, but it was different now. After everything that happened, she couldn’t see him or hear his voice the same way as before.

“Look up,” he told her before she could say a thing. She lifted her head and couldn’t believe what she saw; more than thirty people stood on the rooftop that wasn’t allowed to be entered by anyone because the school hadn’t repaired the missing fences surrounding it. They resonantly counted from three and once it reached one, they threw red, white, and pink balloons to where she and Tetsurou stood.

“That’s dangerous!” Instead of being in awe over the romantic rain of balloons, F/N shrieked in panic.

“Seriously? That’s your first reaction? ‘That’s dangerous’?” Tetsurou who stood next to her moaned. “Our friends are there. The vice principal gave us a permission.”

“They’ll die if they fall! What kind of vice principal is he?!” F/N protested before looking up, waving her hands with all the flowers she held as a sign for them since she was sure they couldn’t really hear her. “Hey! Get down!”

“Hang on. Are we dating—”

“Oh, good. They’re going down.” F/N’s voice faltered when she saw people walking away from the edge of the roof.

“Oi!” Tetsurou held F/N’s arms, forcing her to face him. “So, are we together now?”

“Uh.” F/N averted her eyes as she became more aware that they were currently in the middle of a colorful sea of balloons. “I guess.”

“What does that even mean?”

It took F/N quite a long time before she awkwardly nodded. “Yeah.”

Tetsurou broadly smiled before inclining his body forward, attempting to land a light peck on F/N and immediately got rejected when she pr him by holding his jaw with one hand, almost crushing it. He seized her wrist, but her other one came up. He ended up grabbing both of her wrists and tried to stop his struggle, but she lowered her head and hid the spots that could be touched by him. This overall setting looked so painfully unromantic.

“Why?! I deserve a kiss!” Tetsurou yelled.

“No! I still want to punch you!” F/N straightaway rejected the idea, blushing quite a bit.

“Please! Before our friends come here!”

“In your dream!”

“I’ve loved you for the past sixteen months!” Tetsurou recited what he’d written in his letter, hoping that this would win F/N’s heart. “Please!”

“No!”

“Then how about tomorrow?”

F/N loosened up before gradually looking up at Tetsurou, still feeling sheepish because the cool guy standing in front of him was no longer her regular friend or classmate. “Alright. Tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Tetsurou let F/N’s hands go and just when she lowered her guard by looking away, he kissed her left cheek and jumped backwards, preventing himself from getting hit. “Okay! Time to clean up!”

“T-Tetsurou!” F/N growled, cheeks heating up. She couldn’t believe that she’d fallen for this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I had to change the ending because it was too simple.~~  
>  OMG THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY, I’M SUCH A JOKE. Anyway, Abbie wants a fluffy fic that’s sad at first, then happy in the end. I hope I delivered and that everyone enjoyed it. Thank you for reading again~
> 
>  
> 
> [Read the xOC Version](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10585690/Makimono)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://maki-mono.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsmakimono/) (I’m active here!)


End file.
